Finally Home
by xxnuttynicxx
Summary: Really long one-shot. I suck at summaries but here goes my take on how the Cullen's meet Maria and how they deal with Jasper'a past. Slightly AU


This may be a bit AU but it's all pure fun!!

My version on how Maria meets the rest of the Cullen's.

I do not own any of the Twilight characters (only Jackson) although I wish I did!!

This may seem dark and violent but this is my take on how the family become aware of Jasper's tormented past.

Any mistakes are my own, this story is not beta read so you have been warned. Anyone interested in being a beta just let me know.

As usual any and all reviews are welcome, constructive criticism welcome. Any flames will be disregarded unless a valid reason is indicated!

Hope you enjoy!!

Nicky x

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jasper and Alice had been living with the Cullen's for a few weeks, Alice was immediately accepted into the hearts of them all, although they wouldn't admit it they were still cautious around Jasper, they had seen some of his scars but not all of them, he hadn't even explained them. Anytime they brought it up he blanked it out before Edward could read his mind. He never wanted them to know the evil, vile things he had committed, he would make sure that his Alice was happy and that's all that mattered to him. His love for Alice would keep his memories at bay.

Jasper knew it would take a while to fully integrate into the family lifestyle; he and Alice had been travelling together for a few years before they met with the Cullen's, he and Alice had hunted animal blood together although Alice had never lost hope with him even if he had slipped up a few times over the years they had been each other's support. Jasper knew it would take time for the memories to fade but he also knew that the past never stays in the past and that someday it would call upon him again, although he never expected it to be this soon.

Jasper shuddered as he gazed upon the tree line of the house; he knew Edward was out hunting so he let himself be caught up in the memories that would still cause his scars to burn. He couldn't forget the battles he had been in, the countless newborns that had died and for the fruitless reason of power, 'what good was it if everyone was dead', he shuddered as he remembered a red head, his creator rewarding him for his good control of the newborns, how he kept that control he never told her; that was his secret and his alone. The memories sickened him as he scrubbed his face with his hand, he sighed as he debated about talking now or later, he needed to get some air and a less emotionally charged place to think clearly. He headed for the tree line as fast as he could and kept running until he felt content enough to relax.

He hadn't noticed the rest of the Cullen family watching his abrupt departure, Alice watched as her husband fled to the tree line and mentally groaned as she remembered the date, today was the anniversary of one of the vicious battles he had be forced to be part off. Carlisle frowned at the usually hyper active pixie in front of him sighed and slumped into a vacant chair with a far away expression on her face. Rosalie and Emmett watched as their sister slumped into the chair in an apparent funk at Jaspers departure while Esme watched in concern from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" she asked

Alice startled, forcing a happy smile onto her face 'no!' she thought as she looked at her family.

"Yeah, just lost in thought" she said as she got up and headed in the direction Jasper took, before she left she told them to be wary of a visitor who was not partial to the vegetarian way.

Rosalie and Emmett shrugged their shoulders muttering "weird" and flying up the stairs to 'talk'. Leaving two very confused parents stirring at the door; as Edward came strolling through with a puzzled expression. He had got the feeling that something bad was about to happen but he didn't know how it would affect them.

Jasper couldn't help but think about the first time he and Alice met the family, he laughed to himself, of course they had been accepting especially when Alice had practically demanded to be let in to see her new family, hugging each of them in turn and calling them by name. He was actually impressed that none of them had attacked them, but he was ready for that no one was ever going to hurt his Alice again. He had been ready for the rejection and the hostility but he wasn't ready for the acceptance he felt from Esme and the curiosity of Carlisle, he could understand the weariness of Rosalie and Emmett but he couldn't understand Edwards's reassurance and understanding. Edward puzzled him, sure he knew about Edwards gift but is still didn't make it any easier to interact with him although he was getting better at it, these people had never been through the hell he had been through, and he wasn't going to tell them every detail until he was ready.

Alice found Jasper sitting under a thick tree branch stirring at the river a few feet away. She walked up to him snapping him out of his thoughts as she sat beside him. He smiled in greeting as he automatically took her hand in his, he could feel the tension slipping away from her as he placed a passionate kiss to her forehead and snuggling close to her.

"What's wrong Alice?" he asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"We have a visitor" was all she said. He knew that tone well; he knew the answer before he even asked the question. He growled as he pulled Alice up with him. Concentrating on Alice's emotions he blocked out the anger and hurt that he was feeling and soothed himself by concentration on the love and acceptance that he had found within this remarkable woman in front of him.

He startled, realizing that this visitor would head directly to the Cullen residence; he knew that the family would be in danger especially if she brought someone with her, he clamped down the panic as he stated the obvious.

"We need to get to the Cullen's!" he stated as he started to race towards the house, a place he couldn't call home until he was sure they were safe. It didn't take him long to pick up a scent that he couldn't forget, he picked up his pace Alice right beside him.

Jasper could clearly see the Cullen's in the living room with their guest; he could feel the hostility rolling of them. He was glad to see Edward and Emmett standing, it made it easier to retaliate if the red head attacked.

"_Edward is she alone?" _was all Jasper could think before stopping dead just within the tree line, he didn't want Maria to know he was here yet until he was certain she was alone, which he knew was improbable.

Edward didn't like the present company in front of him; their thoughts were too sporadic to actually pick anything up clearly. The odd time he could see a familiar figure but he couldn't make out any features. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that these vampires meant business - bad business.

The woman had introduced herself as Maria, an interested party to the vegetarian way and who was looking for a friend of hers, another vampire by the name of Jasper. At the mention of his name everyone had stiffened which didn't go unnoticed by the females' companion. Carlisle looked directly at Edward who shook his head in the negative; he had become close to Jasper and was going to protect him like a brother should.

He knew she was hiding something, he was going to ask when he was interrupted by Jasper's thoughts, and he again shook his head in the negative to Jasper's question closing his eyes as he got a better look into Jasper's memories. He tried not to flinch at what Jasper let him see but he was not going to let this woman take him anywhere without a fight. A thought that he gladly shared; between Jasper and Carlisle.

"Alice, I don't want anything to happen to you or the Cullen's, whatever happens do not follow me!" he growled through clenched teeth. Alice just held him tighter nodding into him; she knew what would happen if the Cullen's intervened. She also knew that Jasper would be alright and return to her, safe.

Maria's companion snarled as he caught the scent, a grin lit up his scared face as he headed towards the door, Maria stopping him by snapping at him "Forgive him, he is only a few months old" she said pleasantly to Carlisle, as she too picked up on the familiar scent.

Edward was concerned as Maria's thought sharpened onto Jasper, and the memories almost made him gag at the outrages things she had done to him. He could feel the pain and self-loathing; nothing could stop the pain filled emotions that radiated off him. He tried to calm himself down knowing that this would not help Jasper.

"Ah Alice, Jasper it's been too long!" stated Maria sweetly as she held out her hand, Jasper has pushed Alice over to Edward as he bowed slightly taking Maria's hand and placing a kiss above the knuckles; his Southern Gentleman behaviour shinning through causing the other newborn to growl at him, causing Jasper to smirk inwardly 'so this is the new one' he thought bitterly.

"What can I do for you Maria?" he asked politely, what happened next shocked the entire room as Maria smiled and struck Jasper across the face sending him to one knee "You inconvenienced me!" she spat as her companion growled in satisfaction as the Cullen's moved forward growling. Jasper raised a hand to stop them.

"My apologies Maria, but I never meant to hurt you, but I can see that you have moved on" he said politely. He had manoeuvred himself directly in front of the new born and the Cullen's. Maria smiled at him sweetly.

"Why yes I have Jasper, after you left things seemed to fall apart a bit" she deadpanned looking intently at him.

"Although you haven't changed a bit, you were always the gentleman" she drawled out, Jasper looked at her with an amused expression. He didn't get to respond as the newborn had chosen that time to attack, before the Cullen's could react the newborn had sprang at Jasper's throat, horrified Maria was frozen to the spot as Jasper leapt out of the way grabbing the newborn and shoving him to the floor, his teeth barley an inch away from the newborns throat. The newborn snarled and tried to shake free from Jaspers grasp.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you!" snarled Jasper as he sent a wave of panic and fear through the newborn.

"I see you're still having problems with the newborns!" he retorted to Maria

Maria had composed herself as she grabbed the Newborn from Jasper throwing him against a wall causing Esme to look murderous at the damage.

"Jackson you fool! Don't you know who you're dealing with!" snapped Maria all pretence of a peaceful conversation gone. She was beyond furious and to hell if he was going to let the Cullen's suffer Maria's rath.

"He's weak Maria why would you want something as pathetic as him!" snarled the newborn.

The Cullen's gapped at that comment, but Jasper knew what was coming next. He braced himself as Maria grabbed the newborn smacking him harder than Jasper thought possible.

Carlisle tried hard not flinch at the assault on the newborn, he hated harming any other creature but Edwards conversation earlier in the week came to the forfront, he had seen something about Jasper from Alice's memories and was determined not to let anything happen to his brother, he'd even gone as far as to defend him with his life if necessary. What he saw he had never told him but it had caused him no amounts of frustration the odd flash of pain flashing across his features. He was worried not for his family but for Jasper, whatever this woman wanted couldn't be good. He was brought out of his thought by Marias incredulous voice.

"That 'pathetic' man is _the _Major Jasper Whitlock of the U.S Confederate Army, and one of the best soldiers that I've had the pleasure of keeping company with, that man has fought every battle in the South and survived the great Volturi cleansing of Mexico!"

Jasper let Maria fume at the newborn as he sent wave after wave of calmness to the Cullen's; he was not going to let this escalate any further.

"What exactly do you want Maria!" he growled out. Memories slamming in front of his eyes, he didn't bother trying to block them out.

Edward blanched as he saw Jaspers memories; he clenched his fists together as he swore to protect his brother, no matter what the cost to him. He felt the wave of calmness surrounding him and from the expressions on his family's features they were all under Jaspers influence.

Maria was beyond furious she spun around to face him, anger seething through her voice "You know what _I _want Jasper!"

Jasper sighed "Not going to happen Maria, I've changed since then and I've no interest in what you have to say, and I suggest you leave right now and don't be bothering these folks again!" he said in a tone that had the newborn gapping at him with shock.

Carlisle was watching intently, he had no idea that Jasper was a Major, he suspected he was a soldier from the scars but he got the feeling that the floodgates were about to open to something big, and possibly dangerous for his family. He had accepted Alice and Jasper with no questions asked, he knew they had a history but he never thought that Jasper was this experienced at fighting. He waited patiently to see what would happen next, he had positioned himself in front of Esme as he knew that Emmett and Edward were prepared if and when the time came to fight.

Maria had moved forward towards Jasper who in turn was standing just in front of Carlisle, Jaspers stance was relaxed yet stiff expecting an attack. Maria growled low in her throat.

"Don't you try and threaten me boy!, I made you and can easily destroy you!" she snarled and dove for Jasper, shocking everyone at the venom with which the words were spat out, Jasper had spun around and launched himself at Maria pinning her to the ground as tightly as he could, leaning over her he snapped at Jackson

"Leave now or I will kill you!"

Jackson was about to launch himself at Jasper when Carlisle's voice stopped him "If you do not leave now you will be killed!" he snapped as he placed a fatherly hand on Jaspers shoulder squeezing it tightly offering comforting support as he finally understood what Jasper and been through, he had survived years of war and torment at the hand of this woman in front of him he had survived the cleansing by the Volturi. He was going to do his best to keep his new son alive and safe. Jasper acknowledge his presence by a nod of his head, he could feel Carlisle's emotions, calmness, understanding, determination, and something that he wasn't expecting, love and understanding.

Maria tried to shove Jasper off of her but she couldn't get him to move, he grinned "What's the matter Maria?" he whispered as quietly as possible

Maria grunted under him squirming, knowing that she had little time left before he did kill her.

"You always loved it when I destroyed the newborns, you loved to watch them fighting when they knew what was coming!"

Maria used whatever force she could as she violently shoved Jasper off her and jumped to her feet, snarling "This isn't over Jasper, your mine and I always collect on what I own!" she raged landing a bite on his arm as she leapt through the window Jackson following closely behind her. Jasper clutched his arm as the venom spread through him. He didn't need to look at his family he knew they were angry, concerned and curious.

Alice had flung herself around his neck causing him to hiss in pain. He immediately sent a wave of calm around them, as he hugged Alice back before gently placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him, he looked deeply into her eyes seeing nothing but love and compassion, it broke his stillborn heart that he was going to be leaving for a few hours, he was adamant that none of them were going to see this. He had made his mind up when Edward placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving too soon.

"You're not going alone, that mad woman could still be out there!" he said through clenched teeth, he had saw Jaspers plan and was determined not to leave him alone.

Alice smiled sadly at him, "he has to Edward, he won't let anything happen to any of us" she said as he hugged her love once more before giving Jasper enough room to jump through the window sprinting towards the tree line.

She collapsed into Edward as she watched him go, she knew she had to explain to them what was about to happen. If she could have cried she would've as Edward tightened his arms around her small frame pulling her down to the couch beside them.

Rosalie was the first to explode, demanding to know what that whole thing was about, why would that woman came for him and what danger has Alice and he dragged them into. She was furious, but Alice was surprised that Edward had spoken in her stead.

"Rose! Calm down, we aren't in any danger!" he snapped annoyed at his sister, he couldn't bring himself to stay angry instead he sagged against Alice and closed his eyes fighting to gain some control over the memories that marred Alice's mind.

He took a steadying breath, Rosalie looked mutinous at Edwards's words, Emmett was glaring at him, and Esme was stirring in the direction that Jasper had fled. Carlisle looked at everyone in turn, switching to professional mode he asked Alice to explain what just happened.

With a reassuring squeeze from Edward she cleared her throat.

"I'm not the one who should be telling you this, but as Jasper in indisposed I'll have too". She said quietly.

She closed her eyes, "It all began a hundred and fifty years ago, when I had been turned; I had no memory only an image that stayed with me, I knew I had to find this person and where I would meet him. I made plans to meet him. I had no idea what he was like only that I was drawn to him; I knew he would be my mate for life. Anyway after we had met and had agreed to come looking for you, and boy has it taken a long time to find you!" she declared looking at each of them fondly.

"Jasper and I were in Minnesota when we literally bumped into two friends of Jasper's, we had discussed our pasts and decided that no matter what would happen we would be together forever, we met Peter and Charlotte two newborns that also escaped from Maria, actually Jasper had let them go. Anyway they told us that Maria was in the area and was 'recruiting' newborns to fight in the wars in the South, of course this almost sent Jasper into a panic attack as he remembered what Maria was capable of. Peter and Charlotte didn't stay with us long for fear of Maria catching up to them; she had never forgiven Jasper for sparing them and turning his back on her.

As you heard Jasper was turned by Maria when he was in the Confederate Army, he was returning to his camp, delivering a message that all evacuees were safe and accounted for form the war that was ripping Mexico apart, when he met three women on the road. One of which happened to be Maria, he doesn't talk about it much just that Maria was his creator and every day since then he was 'owned' by her yet she never fully understood him, she created an army of newborns and when they reached a year Jasper terminated them. The newborns fought back viscously, which explains Jaspers scars, but..." her voice broke as she recalled the torture he had endured saving her. Edward gasped and pulled her close offering what comfort he could.

"Maria captured Peter and Charlotte, who later told her were Jasper was and she sent an army to bring him back, I had never understood what Jasper meant by an undefeated army until the day they came for him. Nothing I said would convince him to run, he just told me that he was sick of running and this needs to be dealt with, I couldn't imagine the pain that would cause him".

She had begun pacing the room, "they were unstoppable, nothing we did could stop them, no matter how many Jasper ripped apart more seemed to replace them, even the ones I took down were replaced with such fierce determination it was lost before it began. It didn't take long for them to win and take us to Maria; she had hung the bodies of Peter and Charlotte to the walls of an abandoned warehouse, there screams ringing out as clear as I'm talking.

She slowly tortured them to death then ripped them apart limb by limb forcing us to watch" she shuddered at the memory, Esme was horrified she couldn't make up her mid to hug Alice or cling tighter to Carlisle, Rosalie was in the same position, Emmett and Edward were looking murderous.

"she began to taunt Jasper by threatening me, although she never actually did anything to me she took her pleasure out on Jasper taunting him with fresh victims, people who begged for release but not once did Jasper feed off of a human while Maria was around she had us locked up for weeks to ensure that starvation would make us especially vicious.

We both needed to hunt Jasper more than I. Everyday Maria would force him to fight and train the newborns, he constantly used his gift to get the newborns fighting to get us out, and it went on for months. I wasn't sure Jasper could last the beatings any longer. We had decided that if we couldn't get out then we would make sure that none of them did. We were desperate to feed but we fought the thirst until one day another newborn flew into a rage over something Maria had said and took it upon his own merit to get rid of us. That was his mistake; I had never seen Jasper so focused; that newborn was dead before he had even reached me. He was disgusted with himself afterwards; he wouldn't look at me and kept himself huddled away in the forest the guilt evident on his face and everything he did. We must have created a major dent in the wildlife population, once we got our fill we left, Maria was furious but she couldn't come after us with only five newborn and a comrade from Mexico demanding help for the new territory.

"it was then that we decided to leave as many false trails as possible with the hope that she wouldn't find us, but it looks like she was able to after all of these years. I'm so sorry for putting you in this position but this is all I've wanted since I was turned, to live here with you, Jasper was worried but he relaxed when he saw how happy I was here, not that he's not happy..." she rambled on. Carlisle pulled her to him, "I'm glad that you and Jasper are part of this family, no matter what happens that will never change" he soothed the pixie.

Everyone agreed without hesitation, in fact they were all going to go looking for Maria and give her the war she wanted. It was Emmett that voiced his concern "were did Jasper go?" he was concerned in the big brother way.

With a soft sigh she looked at him deep sadness illuminating her normally sparkling eyes "He needs to be alone now, he will come back. He won't do anything that will jeopardise us, every time Maria bit him her venom was like being changed, so potent that it completely renders Jasper incapable of controlling emotions, it's like being turned for the first time except a hundred times more painfully, well at least that how he describes it." She stated.

Esme was prepared to hunt down her son when Alice smiled at her.

"He'll be okay Esme, the pain only lasts for a few hours then he's coming right back, he doesn't want any off you to see him like this because there's nothing you can do about it". She said sadly as a scream tore through the forest around them, it sounded like a muffled howl, but she knew better and it broke her heart that she couldn't comfort him like this.

Jasper screamed as the pain coursed through him, he had that many types of venom coursing through his system it felt as if he was being ripped apart slowly. His own transformation wasn't as painful as this was right now, he couldn't keep his emotions in he let them all out, he tried to muffle the scream but nothing that he did could keep him quiet. He thought of Alice and her caring loving nature, he let her image and sent wash over him, he had sworn the first time that Maria had caught them that nothing was ever going to hurt her. His thoughts travelling back to the war and the outrages things he had done before he rediscovering hope again, before darkness consumed him.

Edward stiffened and blinked repeatedly, stifling a groan he clamped his eyes shut and shoved his head between his knees trying to block out the horrific memories, memories of torture, death and destruction. He could clearly see Jasper in the middle of it all ordering newborns around, he could see Maria standing above him with a sick sadistic smile as she ordered him to destroy the newborns that reached a year, and she stood watch as he fought the newborns as he terminated them. He gasped for breath as he saw the Volturi advance on the army Maria had created and cleansed them, leaving Jasper barely alive. He could see Aro looking at him with a glutinous look, a look he knew well Aro wanted Jasper.

He felt hands grabbing at him trying to calm him and get him to come back to reality, he took a shuddering breath and fought the panic that was rising in him as he saw every memory that Jasper was forced to go though. He opened his eyes to see Carlisle leaning over him concerned, he couldn't stop shaking as he pushed himself off the floor looking directly at Alice.

His voice husker than normal "He needs you now" he croaked out. Alice caught the meaning and fled out of the house towards her mate.

Carlisle helped Edward of off the floor and sat him down, he dearly wanted to know what had happened but he suspected that it was something to do with Jasper, he was about to ask when Edward lunged from his chair and started pacing clenching his fists and banging them again his legs as he walked he wouldn't say anything. He didn't stop pacing until Alice and an exhausted Jasper returned. Edward stopped pacing and looked at Alice then Jasper before walking over to him and grabbing him into a bear hug letting his emotion wash over them both. Surprising everyone as he was not normally a hugging person.

Jasper froze when Edward grabbed him into a bear hung he didn't have the energy to fight him off, he was surprised to feel such strong emotions overloading him, relief, joy, happiness, love, understanding and acceptance, something he had been trying to ascertain for himself, an acceptance into a completely different lifestyle a one of family not just comrades but loved ones who defend each other. He felt the surprise from Rosalie and Emmett as he hugged Edward back as tightly as possible, saying only a few simple words.

"I'm sorry" was all he could mumble causing Edward to pull back and push him into a chair. He looked directly into Jasper's eyes

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and if I ever see that leech again I will personally rip her apart just as slowly as she did to your friends!" he said between clenched teeth. Surprising everyone; at the amount of hatred and venom in the usually calm voice. "No one and I mean no one hurts my brother" he turned to look at Alice "or sister and gets away with it!" he stated before sitting beside Jasper protectively as Jasper sank further into the chair.

It was then that Jasper knew he had found a home and family that he would defend until his last breath.


End file.
